


One With The Nargles (Pt. 1)

by Nerd_394



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_394/pseuds/Nerd_394





	One With The Nargles (Pt. 1)

Neville lay on his bed thinking. Neville was thinking about his friend, and crush, Luna Lovegood. She was, in his oppinion, the most beautiful girl there was, kind, smart, brave, and dreamy. Restless, Neville flung his legs over to the side of his bed, got up, grabbed a piece of parchment, and started writing:

Dear Luna,  
I can't stop thinking of you. It's been almost two years since I left Hogwarts, and I've still yet to find love. I know  
That you're dating Rolf, but I feel like we should be together. You're beautiful, smart, brave, and, well, dreamy. I love  
you with all of my heart. I was thinking we could meet at Diagon Alley tomorrow for lunch, to talk and stuff.  
I wish you were with me now, I'm so lonely in this hut, it's cold and it smells, it's absolutely horrible.  
I still have that butterbeer cork necklace you gave me for Christmas last year.  
I am so, so sorry if I bothered you, but I just had to tell you that, well, I love you, but I know you  
don't love me. Tell Rolf I wish you guys the best, I hop to see you soon.

Sincerely, the person who has a huge crush on you,  
Neville Longbottom

Neville tied the letter to his barn owl, and he threw it out the window. He climbed back in bed, with a little less weight on his shoulders. The next morning he got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and finally and owl arrived with a letter addressed to him from Luna. Neville spilled his coffee and grabbed the letter, he ripped it open and fumbled a little with the parchment, but opened it up and read:

Dearest Neville,  
I would love to go to lunch as a crush! I am still dating Rolf, but he won't mind, we'll meet at noon after I finish my book on Nargle's!  
I love you too, as a brother, as a friend! Rolf is your age, I think you two might get along, but he has a convention tomorrow at noon, so he can't come, sorry!Oh, I am so excited! You are such a good friend, Neville! I can't wait to go to lunch as a crush with you!

Sincerely, Luna!

Neville was so happy inside, he could barely breathe, "I'm going on a date with Luna Lovegood!"  
When noon came around, Neville apparated to Diagon Alley. Neville explored the shops a little before spotting Luna at Madam Malkins.  
"Hello!", Luna said in a dreamy voice.  
"Oh, um, uh, er, hi?", Neville stuttered.  
"Let's go to The Leaky Cauldron!"  
"Oh, yeah, sure, er, YES!"  
Luna smiled, "C'mon!"  
The two headed to The Leaky Cauldron, Luna got corn with beans and a crumpet and Neville got roast pork loin and fresh vegetables. The two next got ice cream, sharing a butterbeer milkshake. Luna headed into Quality Quidditch Supply's and bought a compass as to find the Nargles. Neville bought a compass as well, but only got it to impress Luna. Walking around got boring for Neville fast, but it took two hours for Luna to realize she was tired. The two apparated their separate ways after a handshake and a hug. Neville was blushing the rest of the day. Around midnight was when Neville fell asleep. Over the next month or so, Neville and Luna kept on meeting at different places, Diagon Alley, Little Whinging, Fiji Islands, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, and Toronto. They got closer and closer, but Luna and Rolf were still together. Neville was saddened by this and he began to make their meetings shorter and shorter. Luna got happier and happier, talking about Rolf constantly.  
"You guys are going to meet in a little."  
And sure enough, Neville met Rolf, who happened to be related to Newt Scamander. They could each tell that the other was severely in love with Luna, and as soon as their hands touched there was a spark of hatred between them. Neville dreamed of getting Luna for his own, but he knew that that would never happen. The next day, however, there was a knock on the door. Neville opened the door and Luna was there, she walked forwards, she lifted her hand and held his face, before they knew it, they were kissing, lip on lip. Neville had hard time believing this was happening. After a minute or so of snogging, the two separated. Neville had so many questions.  
"But I thought you were with Rolf, Luna. What happened?"  
Luna smiled her usual smile, but it was a feeble attempt, "We broke up, he just wasn't happy with our relationship. He's moving to The United States, where his great-grandmother is from."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you sure you want to be with me, clumsy Longbottom?"  
Luna embraced him, "Yes, Neville, as long as you help me write about Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorcacks!"  
Neville rolled his eyes but agreed. He loved her with all of his heart, and he would never give her up. Luna moved in with Neville a month later. They started discussing this since their first kiss, and now it was true. Neville was still in shock that he was dating Luna.  
"Luna, um, I love you."  
"Oh, really, Rolf never told me that. I love you too!", Luna replied dreamily.  
That night, Luna said she wanted to visit her grandfather, so she left for her home, her old home that is. Neville dreamed that Luna left him for Rolf. Neville woke up with quite the fright, so he made a decision.He loved Luna, he really did, and he wanted to be with her the rest of his life. He prepared, he wrote letters and everything, he looked for anything that would help him.  
Neville apparated to Diagon Alley to get the ring. He wanted to find the perfect one, the one she would remember forever. He entered "Rowena's Ring Emporium" where they sold rings that pointed towards your spouse. Neville entered, but after a minute or so of browsing the shelves of rings that all looked the same, he was stopped by former peer, Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced, overly attached Slytherin, who was wearing a wrinkly pair of robes with the ring store logo on the left breast pocket. She scanned him skeptically, giving him a dirty look. "What do you think your doing here, Longbottom?", she said snarkily. Neville shrunk back a little and stuttered, "I-I'm getting a ring thingy, um, an engagement ring f-f-for-" Pansy cut him off, "Sorry but nobody would marry your stupid clumsy butt." "I'm, uh, marrying Luna," "Oh, well in that case, you'll be perfect for eachother, both mentally challenged!" Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father suddenly strode into the room and scolded Pansy, telling her to get back to work. He walked up to Neville and said, "Who's the lucky lady?"He stuttered ten times worse in front of Mr. Lovegood than in front of Pansy, "See, um, well, er, uh, eh, well ya, ya, s-see, um, Luna and I have been, er, you know, you know d-d-d-d-dating, um, er, and I, I sorta, really, desperately want to m-m-" "Marry her? Oh, well, then I have the perfect engagment ring for you! It really is all the Nargles and where they are, blah, blah, blah, with a Nargle feather surrounded by pure diamonds that points towards the spouse, of course true love cannot be found where it does not exist, nor can it be denied where it does, said by Toruato Tasso. Over here, future son-in-law!" Oh, um, well, okay!", Neville said, still scared out of his wits. "In other words," said Xenophilious, "I would be happy to have you as a son-in-law, Mr. Longbottom!" Neville followed him into the backroom, only to find the most amazing ring, the perfect ring! "I'm home, Neville!"  
"Hello, Luna, hello..."  
"Were you okay without me, oh, I found a Nargle on my trip!"  
"Luna?"  
Luna looked up,"Yeah?"  
"Um, I have a question for you, a really important one,", Neville bit his lip.  
"Yeah, what is it?!", Luna asked dreamily.  
Neville got down on one knee, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you.", he was panicking, "I love you, and to be with you forever would be a dream come true. You are beautiful, kind, smart, brave and dreamy, no one could be a better partner in life, in crime, in love. Luna Lovegood, will you marry me?"  
A single tear rolled down Luna's cheek, "It's only been six months and we still love each other like we do."  
Neville's heart dropped she was gonna say no, he knew it. He blinked back the tears.  
"YES!"  
Neville looked up, he grinned, still shaking he put the ring on her finger. The rest of the day was a blur of snogging, hugs, and butterbeer. Neville fell asleep right away, but Luna stayed up, excited for the wedding that was to be in August. She smiled, not knowing that her life would be changed soon after the wedding, which was in two months. Neville and Luna wrote invitations and sent them to all of their friends and family. Time was ticking, two months, a month and a half, one month, half a month, one week, two days, two hours, beep! Neville woke up, Luna's elbow lay across his bare chest. He got dressed and headed to the building, waiting for the ceremony to begin. He stood at the end of the isle, waiting. A minute later, Luna strode down the isle next to her father, wearing a silver gown, she smiled. "Neville Longbottom, do you accept Luna Lovegood as your wife?" "I do,", Neville said, he took out his wand and waved it, summoning a ring for Luna. "And do you, Luna Lovegood, accept Neville Longbottom as your husband?" "I do! I do!", Luna said, summoning a ring for Neville. He placed his hands on her waist and they danced. A few people joined them on the dance floor. "I can't wait to show you the Nargles in Germany!" Neville smiled, "Me too." "We are one with the nargles!", Luna said happily.


End file.
